Wolf Howls PART 1
by Goldfish Lover
Summary: Akita is a two year old gray wolf born in the Northern Range of Yellowstone National Park. She learned the ways of the wolf in her birth pack. Now its time for her to start her own pack. Will the young wolf survive Amethyst Mountain, or will she die before she decides to have a new family for her pups?
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

WOLFQUEST FANFICTION

Charries

Rex: Rex is a gray wolf with green eyes.  
Tundra: Tundra is a red wolf with blue eyes Blue: Blue is a newborn wolf pup.  
Zia: Zia is a newborn wolf pup.  
Midnight: Midnight is a newborn wolf pup.  
Brownie: Brownie is a newborn wolf pup.  
Dean: Dean is a newborn wolf pup.  
Cobra : Cobra is a newborn wolf pup.  
Lily : Lily is a newborn wolf pup. Kate : Kate is a newborn wolf pup.  
Bolt : Bolt is a newborn wolf pup.  
Bob The Bear : A huge grizzly bear, not put in first at any chapter.

Chapter 1: Finding A Mate

REX

I sighed asI ran forwards silently, not knowig what else to do. 


	2. Chapter 2: Battle With A Slough Male

WOLFQUEST FANFICTION

Charries

Rex: Rex is a gray wolf with green eyes.  
Tundra: Tundra is a red wolf with blue eyes Blue: Blue is a newborn wolf pup.  
Zia: Zia is a newborn wolf pup.  
Midnight: Midnight is a newborn wolf pup.  
Brownie: Brownie is a newborn wolf pup.  
Dean: Dean is a newborn wolf pup.  
Cobra : Cobra is a newborn wolf pup.  
Lily : Lily is a newborn wolf pup. Kate : Kate is a newborn wolf pup.  
Bolt : Bolt is a newborn wolf pup.  
Bob The Bear : A huge grizzly bear, not put in first at any chapter.

Chapter 1: Finding A Mate

REX

I sighed asI ran forwards silently, not knowig what else to do. 


	3. Chapter 3: Battle with A Druid Female

WOLFQUEST FANFICTION

Charries

Rex: Rex is a gray wolf with green eyes.  
Tundra: Tundra is a red wolf with blue eyes Blue: Blue is a newborn wolf pup.  
Zia: Zia is a newborn wolf pup.  
Midnight: Midnight is a newborn wolf pup.  
Brownie: Brownie is a newborn wolf pup.  
Dean: Dean is a newborn wolf pup.  
Cobra : Cobra is a newborn wolf pup.  
Lily : Lily is a newborn wolf pup. Kate : Kate is a newborn wolf pup.  
Bolt : Bolt is a newborn wolf pup.  
Bob The Bear : A huge grizzly bear, not put in first at any chapter.

Chapter 1: Finding A Mate

REX

I sighed asI ran forwards silently, not knowig what else to do. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Wolf

WOLFQUEST FANFICTION

Charries

Rex: Rex is a gray wolf with green eyes.  
Tundra: Tundra is a red wolf with blue eyes Blue: Blue is a newborn wolf pup.  
Zia: Zia is a newborn wolf pup.  
Midnight: Midnight is a newborn wolf pup.  
Brownie: Brownie is a newborn wolf pup.  
Dean: Dean is a newborn wolf pup.  
Cobra : Cobra is a newborn wolf pup.  
Lily : Lily is a newborn wolf pup. Kate : Kate is a newborn wolf pup.  
Bolt : Bolt is a newborn wolf pup.  
Bob The Bear : A huge grizzly bear, not put in first at any chapter.

Chapter 1: Finding A Mate

REX

I sighed asI ran forwards silently, not knowig what else to do. 


	5. Chapter 5: Akita's Mate

WOLFQUEST FANFICTION

Charries

Rex: Rex is a gray wolf with green eyes.  
Tundra: Tundra is a red wolf with blue eyes Blue: Blue is a newborn wolf pup.  
Zia: Zia is a newborn wolf pup.  
Midnight: Midnight is a newborn wolf pup.  
Brownie: Brownie is a newborn wolf pup.  
Dean: Dean is a newborn wolf pup.  
Cobra : Cobra is a newborn wolf pup.  
Lily : Lily is a newborn wolf pup. Kate : Kate is a newborn wolf pup.  
Bolt : Bolt is a newborn wolf pup.  
Bob The Bear : A huge grizzly bear, not put in first at any chapter.

Chapter 1: Finding A Mate

REX

I sighed asI ran forwards silently, not knowig what else to do. 


	6. Chapter 6: Elk Hunt

WOLFQUEST FANFICTION

Charries

Rex: Rex is a gray wolf with green eyes.  
Tundra: Tundra is a red wolf with blue eyes Blue: Blue is a newborn wolf pup.  
Zia: Zia is a newborn wolf pup.  
Midnight: Midnight is a newborn wolf pup.  
Brownie: Brownie is a newborn wolf pup.  
Dean: Dean is a newborn wolf pup.  
Cobra : Cobra is a newborn wolf pup.  
Lily : Lily is a newborn wolf pup. Kate : Kate is a newborn wolf pup.  
Bolt : Bolt is a newborn wolf pup.  
Bob The Bear : A huge grizzly bear, not put in first at any chapter.

Chapter 1: Finding A Mate

REX

I sighed asI ran forwards silently, not knowig what else to do. 


End file.
